


everything i need, i get from you

by playthetyrants



Series: tell me with your mind, body and spirit [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Louis is very supportive, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Niall is Niall, Pregnant Harry, Some crying, Some smut involved, Ziam is alive in this, a lot of it, idk just read this please, it's not that gory i promise, natural birth, no angst i swear, nothing major, oh there are slight mentions of panic attacks as well, post 1D era, some swearing involved, to please you all, yeah get over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playthetyrants/pseuds/playthetyrants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are having twins, Liam and Zayn may or may not be keeping secrets from each other and Niall is Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything i need, i get from you

**Author's Note:**

> So I dreamt up the idea for this story last week sometime, and I've been writing it ever since. It's a natural childbirth, so if that freaks you out don't read. :) I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy it!

“Louis...is there a reason you’re putting THAT many jalapenos on my nachos?” 

“Yeah, actually. You’re 41 weeks pregnant and the two cribs in the nursery are gathering dust. If my babies don’t come busting out wanting more, are they really MY babies?” 

“Damn, you’ve caught me...they’re Niall’s.”

“Bullshit! Niall can smell a jalapeno and start tearing up immediately.”

Harry’s large hand made a loud smacking noise against Louis’ upper bicep, causing the smaller man to grin and hop out of his way, still carefully balancing a dark blue plate on his other palm. 

“Hey, Curly, watch it! I’ve been slaving over this nachos for you, I wouldn’t be surprised if you taste my sweat in here.” Harry smirked from his spot at the kitchen table, his long legs stretched out in front of him, heels resting on the cool tile floor as he absentmindedly ran his thumbnail along his bottom lip. 

“Oh yeah, I’m sure THAT’s the reason you’re sweating. ‘S got nothing to do with the amazingly hot, rough, passionate sex we just had in the bedroom, is it?” Harry could see the back of Louis’ neck flush a deep red color and his smile grew wider, sitting up a bit in his chair. “Checking everything off your well thought out list of...what did you call it last night?”

“Louis Tomlinson’s Ultra Mega Amazing List To Bring His Stubborn Twins Into This World So That They Stop Harassing My Husband’s Body.” Louis turned around swiftly and presented his “masterpiece of a meal” in front of his husband, trying and failing to keep the pure look of proud smugness off his face. “And step five of that plan, after all of that sex of course, is to eat spicy foods because they do something to your hormones. So…” He reached down, carefully selecting a sliced jalapeno on top of the giant mass of chips, cheese and salsa, and held it in front of Harry’s plump pink lips. “...eat up.” 

Harry beamed at him, his heart swelling with love as he took it from him, his face heating up a bit as Louis’ fingers lingered in his mouth for a bit longer than needed. Louis grinned, licking up the rest of the juice quickly before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead softly. 

“I want that plate finished off when I get back, alright?” Harry watched as Louis began practically bouncing around their large kitchen, opening and closing the fridge and stacking dishes in the sink. “I need to call Mum...she’s been asking for updates every few hours. And I’m pretty fucking sure Lottie hasn’t gone 20 minutes today without texting me, asking if you’ve popped yet.” Harry fought back another fond grin as Louis rolled his pretty blue eyes, wiping his hands along the grey material of his sweatpants.  
Louis turned to face him once more, scanning him up and down for a moment. Harry raised an eyebrow, munching carefully on a nacho, suddenly aware of how much of a mess he probably looked; hair pulled up in a messy bun, his feet covered with a pair of mismatched fuzzy socks, one with snowflakes on it and the other with penguins, and wearing only a large lavender sweater that was draped over his exceedingly large baby bump, one that he was almost positive he could balance this nacho plate on if he tried. 

Louis remained quiet, still watching him, a sort of dreamy, fond look clouding his eyes. He sighed a bit, wrinkling his nose happily. “I’m gonna miss seeing you like this, Hazza. You’ve gotta be the most beautiful pregnant person I’ve ever seen.” 

And well, if Harry’s heart was swelling before, it had surely burst with love right about now. 

Louis turned and left the room, obviously unaware of how much Harry suddenly felt like crying. It wasn’t in a bad way; part of him was still reeling from the way Louis had loved on him just then, and the other was dumb struck at how good his ass looked in those sweatpants. He made a mental note to personally thank Liam for that gem of a Christmas gift later on as he reached down, picking up another nacho from his plate and popping it in his mouth, savoring the spicy taste of jalapenos against his tongue. He smiled to himself as Louis’ loud voice rang from down the hallway, exasperatedly talking on the phone.

“No, nothing yet Mum...yes we are, I promis- Lottie, give her back the phone! No, nothing yet, no contractions, no anything!” Despite his yelling Harry could tell he was smiling, failing to keep the excitement out of his voice. 

Harry wiggled his toes a bit within his socks, continuing to devour his (surprisingly) good dinner, his free hand resting gently on top of his huge tummy. 

287 days, it had been. 41 weeks. How many hours was that? Fuck, he had never been good at math. That’s how long he’d been pregnant now, hard to believe. 

In all honestly, it had been a surprise, he supposes. I mean, it wasn’t like they really had a lot of responsibilities at the moment; Louis was busy with his record company, yeah, but being the CEO definitely had its perks. It wasn’t even close to how crazy their lives had gotten while being in One Direction together, that was for sure. Their final tour had ended almost 3 years ago, and things since then had been amazing. Harry was happily working on some solo music, in possible talks of his own album but not rushing anything. He had done enough of that while growing up. Liam was happily engaged to Zayn (and really, who hadn’t seen that coming?) and had just finished up going on tour with him. He dabbled in a bit of a solo career, but really he was just happy to help out Zayn. The two of them were the perfect team, in Harry’s eyes. And as for Niall...well, he was Niall. Life was treating him well, and most of the time Harry would wake up in the mornings and he’d be in a different country, because why not? He hadn’t really focused on doing much of anything since the band ended; instead, he travelled all the time, trying to fulfill a huge bucket list of things he had created one night at Liam and Zayn’s house when the 5 of them had gotten a bit too drunk. It was written on the back a shopping receipt, and he now carried it in his pocket wherever he went. Harry smiled a bit, remembering the text he had received this morning when he had woken up. 

“I’m home, H! Gotta be here when my niece and nephew pop out , wouldn’t miss it for th world! Send love to Louis for me , bastard won’t reply to my texts.” 

Harry looked up, breaking away from his thoughts as he heard the shower turn on from the master bathroom down the hallway. Louis was taking a shower, which probably meant he’d be getting a bath afterwards, since standing had suddenly become such a difficult thing to do. It was actually one of Harry’s favorite things; he’d lay in the tub, soaking and relaxing in the hot water while Louis sat on the tile floor beside him, and the two would simply just talk for hours, pausing only for Louis to wash Harry’s hair and to help him wash his body. At first, the concept was a bit embarrassing, but Louis had never been fazed by it. 

It had been little things Harry had suddenly stopped being able to do; pull himself up out of bed, sit down in a chair, even putting his clothes on was harder now. But not once had Louis laughed or poked fun at him, something that was a very Tomlinson-like thing to do. Instead, Harry found Louis’ gentle hands grabbing his own to help him out of bed, or his arm draped softly around his waist to support him up, and when Harry couldn’t even see his feet anymore Louis was crouched on the floor, tying up his laces or zipping up his boots before he could even ask for help. 

He had really done something right in his life to deserve a husband as good as him.

Harry looked down at his now empty plate on the granite countertop, swinging back and forth a bit in his spinning stool chair, pushing himself back and forth with his toes. A sudden swift kick against his hand brought him back to his senses and he looked down, scrunching up his nose. 

“Don’t be rude, I just fed the both of you. You’ve been overstaying your welcome, by the way. Your dad’s been trying to evict you for a week now.” Another kick, this time a bit softer, came from another spot on his belly and he grinned softly. The pampering was something he’d miss, of course, but life without these two humans inside of him was going to be even harder to let go of. 

It wasn’t fun most of the time; Harry’s morning sickness in the beginning had been enough to allow Louis to make a schedule of his vomiting spells, and somehow he had managed to be there with a trash can every single time Harry had puked, or had him yanked him into the bathroom and his hair held up right before he started gagging. Again...best husband he could’ve asked for. 

It was difficult when he first started gaining weight; nothing was fitting right, his feet and ankles were swollen (he didn’t even know that was possible beforehand), and when he realized they were having twins, the promise of double the weight gain had had him in almost tears. 

But then one day (he thinks it was at someone’s birthday party), while they were at at Zayn and Liam’s house...he felt one of them move for the first time. 

Now, the sheer thought of feeling something move inside his own body had made Harry squeamish beforehand, but then one day it just...happened. It was a soft little kick, nothing major or anything. Harry had frozen up suddenly, feeling himself go rigid against Zayn’s shoulder, who had been busily chatting away with him as Louis, Liam and Niall were outside in the backyard kicking a football around, the rest of their friends and family shuffling in and out of the room around them. Zayn had stopped mid sentence, immediately frowning. 

“Harry? Mate, what’s wrong?” Another kick, another wave of shock sent through Harry’s entire body. 

“Zayn, I just...I felt…” He had been choking on his own words for a solid minute before Zayn’s dark eyes had widened in realization and he jumped up off the couch. 

“Louis! Louis, come here, now!” 

Harry feels his heart begin to swell with love again, smiling to himself as he remembers Louis’ face transition from shock to pure joy in a matter of seconds after Harry had frantically grabbed his hand and placed it on his belly, the two of them attracting a large crowd that had been nearly trampled down by Anne and Johannah in order to see. Niall had sworn then that one of them was going to be a football star, and Louis had practically turned into the sun at that comment. 

“Mmmm, I know that look.” 

Harry was pulled from his thoughts again at the sound of Louis’ voice, looking up to see him padding through the kitchen doorway, hastily running a large white towel through his hair, dressed in another (not as nice) pair of black joggers and a baggy red shirt. Harry beamed at him, turning his chair to face him. 

“What look, love?” Louis smiled, pulling off the towel and shaking his hair out a bit before setting it on the counter and hoisting himself up to sit on it, right at Harry’s side. 

“Your ‘wistful memories’ look. You always have the same face when you’re thinking back about shit.” He reached over and poked Harry’s nose gently. “I hope you were thinking about me.” Harry rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to smile as Louis giggled softly. 

“Well, you’ll never know. I’m not gonna say.” Louis shrugged, folding his legs and pressing his elbow against his thigh, resting his chin against his palm and reaching forward to rub gently at Harry’s tummy, which Harry knew was absolutely one of his favorite things to do. “Any contractions yet?”

Harry cocked his head to the side, smiling at him. “You know, I don’t think it’s supposed to happen that fast. I mean, I did just devour all of those jalapenos, but we’ve only spent today fulfilling our list. I think we need a few more hours.” Louis groaned loudly and dramatically in annoyance, causing Harry to giggle loudly. 

“I figured doing my list all in one day would speed up the process a bit!” Harry bit back another grin, perhaps enjoying Louis’ impatience a bit TOO much. Louis lifted his hand from Harry’s tummy and began counting on his own fingers. 

“We woke up this morning, had sex. GREAT sex, I might add.” Harry’s face flushed a bit but he remained quiet nonetheless. “Two; we went on that walk around the park. Exercise is supposed to help too. Three; we got back and did yoga. Well...attempted. You look way too damn good in yoga pants for me to even think about anything else.” Harry let out a loud laugh before covering his mouth, Louis seeming unfazed by this. “So then four; we had sex. Again. Five, I made you those kick ass nachos and you ate them all. And six...well, I didn’t think we’d need six.” 

Harry watched as Louis finished his speech, his face suddenly very thoughtful. “We could...go on a bumpy car ride? I think that helps, or...some specific type of tea…” Harry smiled softly, lifting his hand and reaching it across the counter, slipping his fingers in between Louis’ own. 

“Can step six be a bath? My back’s been killing me all day…” he mumbled softly. Louis smiled happily at him, leaning forward to press his forehead against Harry’s gently. 

“Sounds good to me, love.” 

A few minutes later found Harry surrounded by bubbles in the warm water of his tub, suddenly relaxed and calm, his head resting gently against the tile wall behind him. Louis was lounging on the floor beside him, his back against the tub, right by Harry’s feet at his opposite end. Harry watched him as a calm silence filled the room, the occasional noise of water sounding through their ears as Harry shifted his legs. 

Louis blinked after a moment, turning to face him. “We’re gonna be parents in a matter of, like...days. Hours, maybe.” Harry stayed quiet, turning his head slightly to look outside, where the sun was beginning to set in the distance. Louis fell silent again, although Harry could feel his eyes boring into the side of his head. 

“...yeah, you’re right, Lou.” He turned his face again to finally meet Louis’ eyes, which seemed a bit worried and distraught. Harry felt as though he had looked somewhat like that for the past nine months, always concerned about Harry now that he was carrying their babies and never for himself anymore. In all honestly, he’d never really tended to care for himself at all. It had always been for Harry. After lifting a wet and soapy hand from the water, Harry gently reached out and ran a fingertip along Louis’ neck, fingering idly with a loose strand of hair that had fallen behind his ear. 

“Are you scared?” 

Louis didn’t seem to react to his question, staying perfectly still, letting Harry fidget with his hair in silence. Harry nearly repeated himself, unsure if Louis had even heard him before he watched him give a slow nod, swallowing a bit. 

“Absolutely terrified.” 

And, well yeah, Harry had known that for awhile now. 

Obviously, the two of them had been a bit...shocked, to say the least, when an annual trip to the doctor ended up with the couple being sent home with multiple bottles of prenatal vitamins and a folder filled with a diet and exercise plan to “ensure their baby’s wellness in the first trimester”. Louis had been absolutely silent the entire ride home, and for a while there Harry had been expecting a typical Tomlinson meltdown when they got back. Instead, as soon as their front door had been unlocked, Louis had just about tackled him onto the couch, covering him with what seemed like a thousand kisses and yelling over and over again that he “was gonna be a father, an actual, real life father this time!”

Harry should’ve realized then what the issue was. 

Louis’ panic attacks were only a thing that he, Niall and Liam really knew about (Zayn found out as well later on). They hadn’t started until sometime near the end of the On The Road Again tour, increasing in frequency as it ended, and as their “break” began. 

Harry remembers the first one all too well; he really wishes he didn’t. It had ended up with him crying on the floor of a hotel bathroom, after tossing and breaking his phone while reading a particularly ugly article about him being a “deadbeat dad”. Liam had been on the phone with Simon begging them to cancel their show as Harry tried his hardest to console his horrible sobs, cradling him close to his chest. He had held him there all night long, stroking his hair and letting him sleep while the rest of the world had believed Liam to be sick. He had never had another one as violent as that again, and they began tapering off as their actual break started and all messy rumors were laid to rest.

That was, until Harry got pregnant. 

Surprisingly, Louis had been totally fine up until Harry’s bump began showing one day. Something had been triggered in his head, Harry figures, taking him back a couple of years, because he found him with his knees to his chest on the floor of the shower one night, his back against the tile wall, letting scalding hot water wash over him as he cried into his folded arms, mumbling whispered promises to himself that “he was gonna be a good dad, he was gonna be a good dad…” 

Although the media attention was still high, it was nothing compared to what it had been three years ago. Louis and Harry now had total control over the paps and pap walks, allowing themselves to be seen whenever need be, like that morning when they had gone to a public park to walk instead of private. Magazines were flooded with pictures of Harry’s bump, and there was really no harm in it because it was good press. Louis, however, had been extremely anxious at how this was going to play out among the population. The only other baby he had ever been associated with had been the mess of a “scandal” with Briana, and his name had been slandered so harshly that, in all honestly, he had been scared to have his own children at all. 

Harry was surprised at that tearful confession the same night, because what was he talking about? If there was anyone on this planet that deserved their own children, it was Louis. He obviously couldn’t see that, though, as Harry had spent a good hour trying to console him after pulling him from the shower, forcing him to take deep breaths and push his hair from his eyes, pressing soft kisses all along his face and neck to calm him down. 

Harry broke himself away from his thoughts, casting a glance at Louis once more. He was still silent, staring absentmindedly at a cabinet across the floor from him, nervously tapping his toe against the wooden frame. His green eyes fell to where his hands were in his lap and yeah, there it was, his signature “running his thumb against the inside of his palm” motion, the one that usually signaled the coming of anything from a bit of crying to a full on panic attack or meltdown. 

Harry reached up out of the water, placing his hands on either side of the tub and began hoisting himself up slowly to sit up. Louis blinked, sitting up immediately and reaching to help before Harry held up a finger to stop him, slowly managing to sit up in the water on his own. He smiled happily at his small victory, flashing Louis a look before quickly moving all of the vanilla scented bubbles out of his way, clearing the water so that his bump was clearly prominent, poking from beneath the water. 

“Give me your hands.” he instructed Louis quietly, reaching out his own above the water to take them. Louis turned his body sideways against the tub to face him, holding out his small and delicate hands. Harry gripped them tightly with his wet, warm ones and pulled him forward slightly, placing each one on either side of his belly. Louis smiled a bit, staying quiet, watching him do it. Harry dropped his hands and placed them to rest against his chest, scanning Louis’ face silently. 

“Repeat after me, okay Lou?” Louis seemed to know exactly where this was going and gave a slight nod, closing his eyes as they always did when Harry made him do this. 

It was a simple process; Harry told Louis things to calm him down when he felt an attack coming, and Louis closed his eyes and repeated them back. It had never not worked, ever since his first meltdown in the hotel bathroom a few years back. Harry watched him closely again, noting the dark circles beneath his eyes and frowning a bit. 

“These are my babies.” 

Louis took a somewhat shaky breath, his chest rising and falling slowly before opening his mouth and repeating it in a softer voice. “These are my babies.” 

Harry cocked his head to the side, continuing in his deep, strong voice. “I love them more than anything in the world.” 

“I love them more than anything in the world.” 

“I am their real father.”

“I am their real father.” 

Harry scanned his face once more, chewing on his index fingernail for a moment before deciding to reach out and run his fingers through Louis’ soft hair.

“I am not what the media makes me out to be.”

Louis let out a sort of choked noise, his head falling forward a bit, keeping his eyes shut. Harry stayed silent, running his thumb delicately along his cheek, feeling the rough feel of stubble moving against his skin. Louis stayed quiet, his head hanging limply above Harry’s body, hands still resting on the same spots on his tummy. 

“I am not what the media makes me out to be…” His voice faltered a bit at the end before he lifted his head up and opened his eyes, a bit shiny with tears that had now stopped themselves from falling, giving him a soft smile. “I love you.” 

Harry grinned happily, moving his hand around to touch his lips gently. “I love you too, Lou. And so do they, apparently.” He looked down to where the twins were happily kicking away in his stomach, obviously excited to hear someone other than Harry speaking. Louis’ eyes lit up and he sat up on his knees, leaning over the water and pressing his lips to the top of his belly, right around his protruding belly button. Harry giggled softly, his hand now wandering back up Louis’ neck to mess gently with his earlobe, staying quiet as Louis began talking excitedly to his bump, letting him enjoy his fun. 

After a moment, Harry had noticed the back of Louis’ neck had flushed a deep red color, his skin heating up beneath his gentle touch. Louis raised his head up slowly, his cheeks matching the same color scheme. “Hazza...you only mess with my earlobe like that when you want to sleep with me…” 

Harry scrunched his nose up, fighting back a sheepish smile. “Am I really that obvious about it?” Louis laughed loudly, the musical sound echoing around their large master bathroom, causing Harry’s heart to flutter incessantly in his chest. He continued on. “Well, I mean....third time’s the charm, right?” 

Harry isn’t quite sure how Louis managed to get him out of the bathwater, somewhat dried off, and into the bed as fast as he did, but he found himself lounged out across the pillows of his king size bed in a matter of minutes, Louis’ face inches above his own and teasingly watching him, all of his remaining clothes having been scattered across the floor already. 

“Mmmm, I hope you’re right about this, Haz. As much as I love fucking pregnant you, I miss fucking my old, not as big Harry too.” He grinned as Harry’s hand came up to smack him on the side of his head, jutting out his lower lip. 

“I miss it too! 41 weeks is way too long to be this fat…” He let his head flop back against the pillows, letting his eyes fall shut as Louis began kissing at his neck, his hands already sliding their way down Harry’s chest. 

“Mmmm…” His voice was muffled against Harry’s skin and the soft feel of his breath on his already damp and warm skin sent shivers down his spine, his chest rising and falling with a deep breath. “You’re so beautiful, Harry...my gorgeous, wonderful husband who’s carrying our babies…” His mouth was biting gently at Harry’s collarbone, never leaving enough pressure to cause him any discomfort before he covered his mark up with a gentle kiss. 

Harry supposes that the best part of being pregnant was actually the sex. At first, the thought of fucking Louis with a baby bump in between the two of them was next to terrifying in his eyes. Louis had agreed, and the pair had sworn off sex (which was a very stupid idea in itself). They broke their promise to each other one day after Louis had come inside from a charity football practice, all hot and sweaty and Harry suddenly realized just how much his hormones were fucking with his entire lifestyle and the two had ended up on the floor of the kitchen, Louis frantically trying to come up with ways as to which this entire situation was sensible. 

“Harry, what if I jizz on your stomach?!” 

“That’s fucking hot Louis, and you’d better do it.” 

And well, after that, pregnancy sex wasn’t so bad after all. 

Harry smiled to himself at the memory, his head falling slightly to the side as Louis began nibbling at his neck, letting out a soft and low moan, reaching up and sliding his arms around Louis’ neck for support. He stretched his legs out a bit, attempting to flatten himself against the mattress a bit lower so that his bump wasn’t pressed against Louis’ finely toned abs (thank God for football). Louis lifted his lips from their spot on his neck, flashing him a short but cheeky grin before his hands slowly found their way back up Harry’s side and right up to Harry’s chest, his fingertips dragging almost lazily against his nipples. Harry just about jerked up out of bed, the sudden stimulation shooting through his body like fire, letting out a soft gasp. It wasn’t his fault that being pregnant made his nipples extremely, extremely sensitive. Harry blinked a couple times, barely able to recover before he realized Louis’ mouth had already made its way down his chest, letting out a loud gasp.

“Jesus Christ, Louis…” His hands began gripping the bedsheets below him, balling up into fists and abandoning his hold on Louis’ neck as his knees began moving up from their flat position on the bed, his toes curling up in anticipation. Louis mumbled something inaudible against his skin, his hands finding their way back down to Harry’s waistline, stroking his laurel tattoos with gentle fingers as he lifted himself back up to hover above his body. 

“What is it, love?” he asked innocently, tilting his head slightly to the side as Harry all but glared at him, his cheeks flushed a bright pink color, already beginning to sweat. He opened his mouth to make a smart ass retort but fell short and gasped again, louder this time as Louis’ hand took a tight grip over his already hardening cock, feeling drops of his own precome leak onto his dainty fingers. 

Louis stayed quiet, his face already contorted into a smug smile, sliding his hand somewhat dryly against his base. The added stimulation sent Harry’s head spinning, his back arching slightly as he threw his head backward once more, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a loud groan. 

“Oh my God, please, Louis…” His voice was already up in pitch, his breath coming out in short little grunts as Louis began moving his hand faster, the precome already enough to slick up his cock comfortably. 

“Please what, Haz?” His other hand began rubbing slowly along the inside of Harry’s thighs, making a very brief and deliberate stop at his balls before moving down lower, fingertip hovering slightly over Harry’s hole. 

Harry felt his ears ringing already, wanting nothing more but to arch his back up just a couple inches more, longing for Louis’ long finger inside of him as he let out a choked whimper, his legs spreading themselves apart instinctively. 

“Want you...want you inside of me...want you to...c-come inside m-me…” He fought back another loud cry as he began to feel Louis’ hot breath right above the head of his cock, willing himself not to come right then and there down Louis’ throat. Harry barely realized the absence of Louis’ other hand as he continued to jack him off, the quiet sound of a bottle of lube popping open breaking his cloud of thoughts momentarily. 

“I need...all your fingers…” Harry swallowed thickly, struggling to keep his eyes open as Louis found a faster pace to keep moving at, listening as the bottles contents were squeezed out and the cap shut once more. 

“ALL of my fingers? Bit greedy Haz, don’t you think?” Harry shivered as one of Louis’ now wet fingers slid itself between his legs, along his inner thigh and all around his hole, right behind his balls. He let out a long hissing noise, whimpering as Louis began teasing him. 

“God, fuck Louis...stop, please...need you...inside…” Louis gave an audible smirking noise, nearly sending Harry into hysterics before he felt the sweet and slow slide of a finger inside of him, moaning loudly and arching his back as much as he could, despite the excess weight on top of him. 

Louis gently released his grip on Harry’s cock, and Harry knew what he was going to do before he even thought it. 

This was the best part, watching Louis make himself an absolute mess all because Harry couldn’t do it, as he had a hard time even seeing him while being this pregnant. Still riding his finger up and down slowly, Harry watched as Louis began rubbing his own cock, fingers slicked up with more lube, up and down in this certain way that made his mouth fucking water, his head falling backwards slowly and his blue eyes falling shut. His mouth opened slightly, letting out a soft, almost pitiful moan as he continued, making Harry absolutely squirm. 

“Another finger, Louis...more, p-please…” His grip on the sheets was even tighter now, his back moving against the giant mound of pillows he was laid up on in order to make sure it wasn’t any harm to the babies. Louis merely grunted in response, dazed in his own reverie, but Harry felt the immediate sensation of not one, but two more fingers sliding their way inside him, another choked sob coming from his mouth. If it hadn’t been for the two previous times they had fucked earlier in the day, Harry would be crying right about now.

“Fuck, Louis...need your...need your cock, please…” His breath was coming in short little gasps now, suddenly aware of a thin layer of sweat that coated his entire body. He managed to keep his eyes open, watching as Louis’ cock flushed a dark red color, dangerously close to coming all over Harry’s chest and stomach. “Need it now, please…” 

Louis’ eyelids fluttered open, his head falling forward once more to meet Harry’s eyes, flashing him a weak but somehow still confident smile. “You want me to come inside you, Harry?”

Jesus fucking Christ, was he deaf? 

Harry whimpered once more as Louis’ three fingers maneuvered their way in and out of his tight hole at a slow but steady rhythm, nodding quickly as he struggled to keep his eyes open. 

“Yes, please Lou...fuck, I need to...feel you...come in me...please…” His hands somehow managed to unclench from their death grip on the bed and he lifted them up, reaching forward and beckoning Louis to lean towards him. “Need to kiss you, need your mouth…”

Louis’ eyes twinkled as he closed the space in between them, one hand still wrapped around his cock and the other slowly beginning to pull its way out of Harry’s body.  
Harry’s arms collided with his neck, wrapping themselves around his and holding him close as he began to kiss his husband hungrily, his tongue sliding itself in between Louis’ lips almost immediately. Louis groaned softly into his mouth, Harry’s grip tightening on him as his fingers left Harry’s hole, leaving him feeling a bit empty, the cool air making him shiver slightly. He refused to break the kiss, instead licking into his mouth hungrily as Louis’ other hand freed itself from his own cock, both of his hands pressing themselves against Harry’s knees for support. The sticky, wet feel of Louis’ come against his skin nearly set him off, struggling to fight away the burning sensation in his lower stomach as his heart began pounding, anticipating the way Louis’ cock was going to be inside him within seconds. 

Louis somehow managed to pull his lips away with a loud smacking noise, panting heavily as he lifted his face up, scanning Harry’s face intently for a moment. Harry narrowed his eyes, his hands resting on the back of his neck as Louis smirked down at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Third time’s the charm, right?” Harry couldn’t even be mad at him for that comment, fighting back a huge smile as he nodded quickly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as Louis began entering inside. 

Harry was pretty fucking positive there was no better feeling in the entire world than Louis’ cock inside of him. Well, maybe once he got to hold his twins for the first time. But until then, this was it. 

Harry gasped loudly, feeling as Louis begins to fill him up, inch by inch, pushing himself slowly but surely inside. The sensation sends Harry’s head spinning, focusing on nothing but the fullness of his husband’s cock inside his body. Louis’ soft grunts seem almost determined, not stopping until his plump cheeks are resting against Harry’s thighs. The sudden stop in movement is enough to make Harry moan out loud, feeling the veins in his neck begin to pop out as lets out a low humming sound, his neck still arched back towards the headboard. 

“Fuck me, Louis...p-p-please…” Louis’ shallow breathing is loud and hot, his grips on Harry’s knees almost uncomfortable as he steadies his body, managing a weak smile in his direction. 

“Anything for you, my love.” Harry swears he would’ve come right then and there if Louis hadn’t suddenly decided to start moving, a slow and intense rhythm building up as Harry let out a strangled moan, his hands finding tight grips within his hair. 

“Yes, fuck...like that, so good....” Harry choked on his own words, his legs shaking with exertion as he struggled to pull his body up, wanting nothing more than to fuck himself against Louis’ cock. A swift but gentle hand to the chest had Harry flat against the pillows again, Louis’ loud and shaky voice interrupting his process. 

“You stay still…’m gonna do all the work...” Harry whimpered softly, his fingernails digging themselves into the back of Louis’ neck as he began speeding up even faster, the sound of his cheeks slapping against Harry’s thighs filling the room around them. 

“Fuck, Louis, I’m so close...please, so close…” Louis let out a loud moan, his head falling forward to dangle between Harry’s legs as he gripped onto his knees, hovering above his belly. He leaned down, planting a soft kiss at the top of his bump, Harry all but screaming as he finally comes, all his muscles going tense at once, his back arching as much as it can as he spurts all over Louis’ heavily tattooed chest. He barely even hears Louis’ own loud cry through the ringing in his ears, only realizing he’s riding out his own orgasm as he feels himself fill up with a warm liquid inside, both of them whimpering almost pitifully as it finally ends. 

The next few minutes were filled with silence, both of them panting as Louis gently pulled himself of Harry, the slick noise of come and lube filling both of their ears. He sat back down on his bum, looking down at his slicked up chest, smirking and running his hand across the large amount of come on his chest. 

“And we had just gotten cleaned up, too.” Harry can’t help the smile that breaks out across his face, giggling softly as Louis leaned down, grabbing a towel and wiping himself up. 

“‘M sorry, Lou…” He watched quietly as Louis attempted to clean up some of the mess himself, laughing again as he tossed the towel to the side once more, crawling his way up to Harry’s side, lying beside him.

“Don’t be sorry, that was amazing. I swear, I’m never gonna get tired of sex with you. You’ve got me trapped with that beautiful orgasm face of yours.” Harry rolled his eyes, ignoring the hot flush that he feels appear on his cheeks. 

“Not as good as yours. Downright sinful, I swear.” Louis smiled, sliding himself closer to Harry and pulling up the comforter to envelop both of them, pressing a small kiss to the top of his bicep before resting his face on the side of his arm. He reached from beneath the blanket, his hand finding its way to Harry’s belly, rubbing it soothingly as he always did when they laid in bed at night. 

“You need some sleep, babe...you’re gonna need all the rest you can get for the hospital trip…” Harry found himself yawning before Louis could even finish his sentence, his cheek falling to rest on the top of Louis’ head, his eyes falling shut. 

“You need to sleep too, Louis...I know you’ve been nervous the past couple nights…” And it was true. Harry had woken up with back pains on multiple occasions to find Louis scrolling through Twitter on his phone, or heard the soft noise of the TV on as he attempted to watch as many episodes of Grey’s Anatomy as humanly possible before Harry could wake up in the morning. It was starting to show, with the dark bags beneath his eyes and his constant yawning everyday. 

Louis muttered something sassily into his arm, Harry planting a gentle kiss on top of his hair. “The hospital bag has been packed for weeks, it’s sitting on the floor in front of the bed. You don’t need to worry, everything’s going to be fine…” 

Louis sighed softly into his skin, nodding in agreement. “Alright, Haz…” He was already yawning, his eyes falling shut as Harry reached over to turn the lights off in their room. He smiled happily at his husband, laying his head back down and closing his eyes as he began drifting off to sleep. 

Well, turns out, third time WAS the charm. 

His back had been bothering him daily for the past couple of weeks, so it wasn’t really something he paid much attention to. He was really just going to ignore the deep, sharp pains in his lower back until the twins decided to start quite literally throwing a tantrum inside of him. 

He had successfully fallen asleep for more than an hour, something that was unheard of this late into pregnancy. The constant kicking was directed right against his ribcage, almost reaching out and smacking Louis for hitting him before realizing he was fast asleep beside him, curled up in the blankets with his face buried into his pillow. Harry sighed softly, attempting to rub at the spot but knowing it wasn’t going to do any good. Pulling the comforter off slowly, he moved it back towards Louis, trying not to wake his sleeping husband. Louis kept snoring quietly, his mouth slightly agape and drooling, causing Harry to smile despite another large kick to the stomach. He only ever snored and drooled when he was exhausted and knocked out, and Harry refrained from leaning down and kissing his cheek as he gradually began pulling himself out of bed to stand. Usually a quick walk calmed them down again, and the bathroom was private enough so that Harry could soothingly calm them down with his voice if need be. 

Another strong kick to his bladder made him gasp a little, closing his eyes for a moment and holding onto the side table for support. 

“I know, little ones...it’s almost time, I promise…” he whispered quietly, opening his eyes and looking at the alarm clock by his hand. Nearly 3 am. 

He rubbed his eyes sleepily and began his trek across the room, quietly opening the bathroom door and turning the light on, leaving it cracked open a bit incase Louis woke up. Squinting his eyes at the sudden light, he turned on the faucet and wet his hands a bit, running his cold fingers along the back of his neck slowly to try and cool his suddenly warm skin. 

The pain wasn’t subsiding, a deep, low pain against his lower spine, although the twins seemed to have relaxed for now. He yawned again, reaching around to rub at the spot on his back to no avail. He really should get back in the bathtub, but sheer thought of having to turn the water on and actually get in made Harry cringe. He looked up at the mirror, blinking in surprise as he realized he was still completely naked, looking around and grabbing a pair of maroon sweatpants sitting on top of the counter to cover himself with. He reached his hands back up, beginning to pull his hair up into a messy bun before an awful, throbbing pain began to spread through his pelvis and groin, nearly moving him to tears instantly. The sudden wave of pain caused him to stumble forward, grabbing onto the porcelain counter top tightly and gritting his teeth, fighting back a loud cry. His eyes squeezed shut and he suddenly became aware of the incessant kicking that was happening once more, a little baby dance party happening inside of him. 

He sighed once again, still keeping a tight grip on the countertop, opening his eyes and debating on calling Louis from his slumber. There wasn’t much he was gonna be able to do at all, and he was still snoring happily away in their bedroom as Harry listened closer. 

A sudden hard kick at the top of his stomach interrupted Harry from his internal debate, looking down and frowning suddenly. He hadn’t ever felt any movement that far up, and he reached down with one hand, pressing gently on the spot where the foot had been, near his upper ribs. Blinking slowly, he began running his hand down across his smooth, hard skin, nearly fainting when he reached his lower belly and feels a sudden increase of pressure right against his pelvis. 

Oh, Jesus fucking Christ. They had dropped to labor position. 

Harry’s heart was pounding now, his palms beginning to feel sweaty against his stomach as he looked up wildly to the mirror, turning himself a bit sideways to examine his belly. And, sure, enough, his stomach was noticeably lower, the pressure against his pelvis almost unbearable. He swallowed thickly, trying to calm himself down, shakily calling out for Louis. His voice was very quiet, scared sounding even, and he heard Louis snore again in response, obviously not having heard him. 

He opened his mouth again to speak, more loudly this time, but instead all that came out was a strangled groaning sound, a sudden contraction seizing up his belly instantly. It’s awful, hitting him all at once and then suddenly stopping. The pressure (somehow) increases in his lower belly, and then thinks he hears a small popping noise. He opened his eyes suddenly, the feeling of water trickling down his inner legs and through his pants, gathering on the linoleum tile around his feet. 

“Oh fuck…” he manages to choke out, swallowing once more before nearly screaming Louis’ name. 

The sudden thumping noise of something hitting the carpeted floor of their bedroom rings through Harry’s ears, barely breaking his reverie. The pressure is gone after his water breaking, thank God, but he knows that it’ll continue once the babies start their journey lower and lower downward. The door is yanked open immediately, Louis having pulled on a pair of joggers before stumbling inside the room, blinking in the new found light. 

“What, what is it?!” His voice was still thick with sleep, rubbing his eyes intensely as Harry slowly began turning slowly to face him, the back of his neck suddenly covered with a light layer of sweat. 

“Now, I could’ve just peed my pants, but I really don’t I did…” He smiled a bit, attempting at some form of humor because his pain had momentarily ceased. He knew it was only a matter of time before things started picking up in speed, and he had to restrain a loud giggle as Louis slowly began realizing what had happened. 

“You...it...your water broke?” he asked dumbly, Harry’s grin growing a bit wider as he nodded in response. 

“Mhmm. Our babies are coming.”

Harry barely sees Louis come running forward, his arms wrapped around his neck in an instant and pressing his lips to his own, kissing him ever so softly and then dropping his arms, reaching downward and holding his swollen belly in his hands very gently, pulling his lips away slowly. Harry blinks down at him, noticing how his cheeks are now flushed a light pink color, Louis smiling happily at him. 

“Come on, let’s go get ready…” His arm is delicately placed around Harry’s waist in another moment, slowly leading him to walk back into the bedroom and sitting him on the edge of the bed. He begins shuffling around the bedroom a bit crazily, obviously trying to hide his excitement but failing miserably. Harry can’t keep the amused grin off his face, watching as Louis grabs the set of clothes that have been sitting on their dresser for weeks now. 

“Well, I really liked those maroon sweatpants. But all good things must come to an end.” Harry giggled loudly, helping as Louis gently pulled them off his legs, tossing them to land near the hamper. 

“Yeah, don’t need any baby juices on them. Better to just throw them away.” Louis snorted in response, quickly but gently helping Harry stand up and getting him dressed, Harry holding onto his shoulder for support. 

“Anything yet?” Louis looked up through his messy fringe as Harry managed to get his feet into the leg holes of his pants. 

“No, nothing besides that contraction that broke my water. But I’m sure they’re coming…” His voice faltered a bit, the sudden realization of what was happening hitting him like a truck. He sucked in a short breath, trying to steady himself as Louis sat him back down on the mattress, frowning slightly at him. 

“Hey, Haz…” Harry swallowed thickly, watching as Louis kneeled himself down in front of Harry’s knees, watching him earnestly and sliding his hands to grip Harry’s own. “Listen to me, baby. Everything’s going to be alright, I promise you…” A sudden fat, wet tear slides off the end of his nose and fuck, he didn’t even realize he was crying at all. Louis quickly reached up, running his thumb along the bottom of his eye, shushing him softly. “I’m not gonna let anything bad happen, I swear. We’re gonna get to the hospital, get you into your room, and have our babies. I’m gonna be there with you the entire time.” 

Harry glanced up at him through tear filled eyes, his heart swelling up with love at the sound of his husband’s voice. Of course he was….Louis had never let him down before. He was definitely not going to let their babies down, either. He flashed him a small smile, beginning to open his mouth in response before a sudden seizing feeling in his stomach knocked the wind right out of him. He gasped loudly, his hands immediately flying up to grab onto Louis’ shoulders, sucking in his breath and squeezing his eyes shut. Louis remained silent, his hands running up and down Harry’s arms soothingly as a few moments passed. His muscles unclenched after what seemed like an eternity, Harry’s head falling to rest against Louis’ neck, letting out his breath slowly. 

“Christ, Louis…” he almost whimpers, still clinging onto his husband for support. 

Louis’ breath was hot and tickly against his ear. “That was a contraction, wasn’t it?” 

All Harry could do was nod weakly in response, trying to console himself but the contraction had left a deep, aching pain inside his stomach. “It fucking hurt, Louis…” And it really had, it was unlike anything Harry had felt in his entire life. Louis nodded quickly, still rubbing his arms gently. 

“I know, baby...we have to start timing them, remember?” Harry feels Louis’ hand drop from his arm and hears the faint beeping of his watch as he pressed a button. Somehow, Harry managed to push himself off of Louis and sit up, sucking in another deep breath as he ran both of his hands over his belly. Louis eyed him carefully, standing back up before going back to getting dressed and packing up. Harry stayed quiet for a while, moving his hands up and down his hard stomach before remembering he should probably tell his mum what was happening. He reached around behind him, grabbing his phone off the desk as Louis kept maneuvering around the room. He opened his messages, typing in not only Anne’s but Johannah’s name in as well. 

“Water broke, Lou and I are getting ready to leave for the hospital. Tell Gemma, Lottie, Fizzy, etc.” He paused for a moment, his hands resting with his phone on the top of his belly before adding a quick “We love you all” to the end of the text and hitting send. He opened another message, quickly typing in Zayn’s, Liam and Niall’s names.

“Water broke, Lou and I are leaving for hospital. Don’t pull any stupid shit or I’ll kick you out.” He smirked a bit, adding an array of emojis before sending that one, looking up as Louis hoisted a bag over his shoulder. 

“Okay, darling, are you ready to go?” Harry suddenly realized that there was a pair of slippers on his feet and his heart rate sped up suddenly. Thank God for Louis Tomlinson. Harry looked back up again and nodded, smiling softly. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be…” He reached his arm out, pulling himself up slowly as Louis’ arm wrapped around his waist, standing up straight. He took a step forward and then stopped suddenly. “Wait!” 

Louis blinked in alarm as Harry turned around quickly, reaching forward and grabbing a pillow from Louis’ side of the bed, pulling it to his chest. Harry blushed a bit, watching him. 

“I know you’re gonna be there the whole time, and all...but your pillows smell like you, and it calms me down, so…” Harry grinned as Louis beamed at him, sliding his arm back around his waist. 

“I’m flattered, really Harry,” he joked, turning out the light before taking them down towards the staircase, Harry grabbing onto the railing immediately. 

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself. You know I’ve always liked sleeping with your pillows,” Harry retorted, slowly making his way down the steps with one arm clutching his pillow, the other Louis’ waist. Louis laughed softly as they arrived to the kitchen, grabbing his keys from the counter and opening the refrigerator door with his foot. 

“Grab yourself a water, love, you need to stay hydrated for me…” Harry reached over and grabbed a cold bottle, closing it behind him and tucking it beneath his armpit. 

“Yes, doctor Tomlinson.” Another giggle escaped his lips as Louis rolled his eyes. 

“You’re surprisingly cheery for someone who’s just gone into labor with twins.” Harry shrugged slightly, looking at him. It was true, the pain was killing him already, he was practically waddling due to the fact that there were two human beings currently sitting on his fucking pelvis and he’s pretty sure he might pee his pants soon, but he had Louis here with him. There was no one else in the world he’d rather be with right now than Louis, because he was always going to be here to take care of him. 

“I mean, I have you with me. Your nerves are gonna kick in soon, so I gotta keep us smiling while I can.” He pressed his lips to Louis’ temple, feeling his skin heat up beneath his kiss. 

“Yeah, yeah…” he murmured in response, not capable of hiding the fond that had crept into his voice. After one more swift check of things they needed, Louis finally began walking Harry out their front door, locking it and then down the steps to their driveway. 

He opened the passenger side door, dropping his bag and grabbing Harry’s hand, gently leading him to sit down before closing it behind him. Harry pulled his seat belt over his large bump, listening as Louis tossed their bags into the backseat, right in between the two carseats already set up. A shiver of anticipation shot down his spine as the door slammed shut, watching Louis run around the front of the car to get to the driver’s side. 

This was real. It was all happening...he was about to leave his house for the last time being pregnant. Once he came back...he was a father. 

It almost made him feel sick, but the excitement was starting to kick in as well. 

Louis hopped into the car quickly, closing the door before putting on his seatbelt and turning to face Harry. He flashed him a bright smile, the one that Louis was known for, and it sent Harry’s heart pounding against his ribcage. 

“Ready to go have our babies?” 

And really, Harry was ready. Well...in that moment, he had been ready. All of a sudden, as Louis was starting the car, another wave of pain began to blossom in his lower back, and he feverently tried to reach behind him and rub at it before another contraction hit, feeling his stomach tighten suddenly as one of the two babies began moving downward lower and lower into his pelvis. The shock of it all caused him to sit up suddenly, his chest restrained back from the seatbelt he was wearing, letting out a loud cry of pain. 

“Harry? Harry, relax…” He vaguely felt Louis’ hand grab at his arm, the pain worsening as he held his breath. Squeezing his eyes shut, he reached forward and grabbed onto the dashboard with one hand, the other holding himself up against Louis’ thigh, trying with all his might not to dig his fingernails into both. 

“Louis, drive.” He didn’t mean for it to sound as dangerous as it did, but his voice had suddenly dropped an octave and Louis began scrambling to put the car into drive, stomping on the gas pedal immediately. 

Harry’s grip on his thigh gradually loosened after a few more seconds, slowly falling back to rest against the soft, cushioned seat behind him. He opened his eyes slowly, letting out all the air he had been holding in, suddenly feeling exhausted. Louis was speeding down their long driveway, chewing on his lip as he glanced nervously at his watch every couple of seconds. 

“Well...those two were only..12 minutes apart…” Harry groaned loudly, knocking his head backwards to hit the headrest behind him. 

“That one was awful…” He instinctively reaches outward, searching blindly for Louis’ hand to hold onto, sighing in relief when Louis grabs it, running his thumb gently over his knuckles. 

“I know, babe...we’re going as fast as we can…” Harry leaned sideways a bit, pressing his very warm and sweaty forehead against the cool glass for some sort of relief, tightening his grip on Louis’ hand. That yoga class they had taken was bullshit, Harry thought bitterly to himself. No amount of breathing was going to help him through the next several hours of hell he was about to endure.

The usual 15 minute car ride to the hospital was cut to 7 as Louis all but skidded into the parking lot, Harry still nervously awaiting the next horrible contraction to hit. His fingers tapped nervously against his thigh as they parked, Louis getting him inside with all their things as soon as he could. 

A couple minutes later, Harry found himself in a wheelchair, hastily being given a hospital band as Louis talked rather loudly to a nurse at the front desk, a hint of panic beginning to creep into his voice. That’s the absolute last thing Harry needed, was for Louis to get scared. 

Harry looked around quietly, the floor mostly empty due to the fact that it was barely 4 am. A couple of nurses were walking down the halls, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a group of them peering around a corner down a little ways, whispering quietly and pointing to Harry as he nervously played with his hands in his chair. He gave a soft sigh, avoiding eye contact with them completely. Sometimes he really forgot he was Harry Styles from One Direction, here with his husband Louis Tomlinson from One Direction. 

Louis made his way back over towards him, setting their bag down on the floor and kneeling a bit to get to his lower height. 

“They’re getting your room ready now, should only be a couple minutes…” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple, rubbing his arm gently as Harry nodded.  
“Good, good…” he mumbled in response, avoiding his eyes as the whispering got worse. Louis frowned at him before looking up and following the noise, making eye contact with the group. Harry heard the whispering suddenly stop, figuring they were now receiving Louis’ very intense and scary death glare. Harry reached up to grab ahold of his arm and convince him to stop before another nauseatingly painful contraction came out of virtually nowhere, knocking whatever thoughts he had had beforehand out of his mind in an instant. 

He grabbed onto Louis’ arm, all put ripping it out of its socket as he yanked him down violently, Louis yelping in surprise as he did.

“Jesus, Harry...come on, breathe for me, don’t hold it all in…” How the fuck do you breathe? Harry thought wildly to himself, digging his fingernails into Louis’ flesh as his stomach tightened even further, if that was possible. The group of nurses were silent now, probably scattering away as Harry tried and failed to muffle a miserable sob that fell from his mouth, feeling his eyes sting with tears. He vaguely heard the commotion of a doctor and a couple of nurses from earlier come running forward, one of them grabbing hold of his wheelchair before setting off quickly down an opposite hallway. 

“Just breathe, Mr. Styles, it’s ok-” 

“It’s Tomlinson! Mr. Tomlinson!” Harry barked loudly, interrupting the doctor’s attempt at soothing him before they entered a large room at the end of the hall. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Tomlinson…” He felt himself being pulled up from his chair, swallowing thickly as the pain finally began to subside, slowly opening his eyes to reveal Louis standing in the doorway, watching in alarm as they began to prep Harry for his bed. 

“10 minutes apart…” he managed to mumble softly. 

Harry was extremely thankful for how quick and efficient the hospital staff was, ignoring the fact that it was probably because he was a celebrity. He managed a weak smile as Louis sat down beside him in a chair, staring every single nurse and doctor down as they worked on Harry.

“You don’t need to do that, you know…” Harry turned his head to face him as his arm was pulled outward, a young looking nurse beginning to prep him for an IV. Louis rolled his eyes, propping his elbow up against his bedside railing, meeting his eyes.

“Yes, I do. No one here is gonna make my husband uncomfortable.” Harry flashed another weak grin before yelping in pain suddenly, looking down at his arm. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry!” The nurse holding his IV needle jumped back a bit, her hands shaking slightly. “I can’t find a vein…” Harry blinked slowly, nodding his head a bit. 

“No, it’s okay...I know it’s hard to…” He turned his head again to see Louis glaring at the nurse with narrowed eyes, sitting up a bit straighter in his chair. Harry coughed loudly, raising his eyebrows as he caught Louis’ eye. Scaring his fucking nurse wasn’t going to help her get his IV in, which he desperately fucking needed at this point. Louis pursed his lips, flopping back down in defeat as he watched her from afar, still looking a bit annoyed. 

It took a couple more times (Jesus Christ, was she a fucking intern?) but after a couple of minutes Harry had his IV in, giving her a soft smile of thanks as she turned and left the room a bit too quickly. Louis huffed angrily, his arms still folded across his chest. 

“You’re gonna have bruises from that.” Harry rolled his eyes, flopping his head back against the pillow. 

“Yeah well, my entire body is going to be a trainwreck after this delivery. A couple little bruises aren’t that distressing in the grand scheme of things.” Louis cringed a bit at his statement, looking over at him and biting his lip. 

“Yeah, I guess so…” he murmured, reaching out and taking his hand gently. Harry grinned at him, pulling him a bit closer to his side before their door suddenly slammed open, a wild array of pink and blue balloons appearing in his vision. 

“My boys!” Liam’s loud voice rang through Harry’s ears, causing him to jump slightly and Louis to curse beneath his breath. 

“Goddammit, Payne! Don’t scare us like that!” He yelled almost angrily, a hint of amusement appearing in his voice. Harry watched as the balloons were moved to the side, revealing Liam’s smiling face, Zayn looking particularly embarrassed beside him. 

“I told him that balloons were for after the actual delivery, but he didn’t want to listen…” he said, sounding annoyed as Liam bounced into the room, placing his giant bouquet of balloons at the far end of the room, away from the bed. Harry smiled, shaking his head as Zayn walked over. 

“No, it’s fine...I like balloons,” he responded, Liam making his way over to Louis’ side to talk as Zayn sat down on the edge of his bed. 

“How’re you feeling, mate?” Harry thought for a moment, quiet as Zayn rubbed his arm gently. 

“I’m doing alright, I guess. Contractions hurt like a bitch, though.” Zayn nodded slowly, running his fingers through his dark hair to move it from his eyes. 

“I bet…” He looked up to examine the wide array of machines surrounding his friend, Liam leaning forward over Louis’ lap. 

“Holding in there, mate?” Harry smirked, watching as Zayn leaned over to talk to Louis. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m doing fine...:” Liam smiled, getting up to walk over and sit beside Zayn.

“Look Harry...I know you don’t have any control over this, but I need for the first baby to arrive to be your boy.” Harry raised an eyebrow at him, tilting his head to the side. 

“And why is that?” he asked, bringing a hand up to rest on top of his swollen belly. 

“Yeah Liam, tell him why that is!” Niall’s thick accent suddenly interrupted their conversation, Liam rolling his eyes as the blonde Irishman made his way into their room, grinning happily at them. 

“Morning, Harry!” he greeted cheerfully, walking over holding a large cup of green Jello in one hand and a spoon in the other.

Harry smiled, already starting to feel a bit better now that his four best friends were all surrounding him. “Morning, Niall.”

Liam groaned, watching in annoyance as Niall continued to eat his Jello, bringing a spoonful of the stuff up to his lips. “I’m gonna win this bet, Nialler! You just wait and see!” Harry blinked at them, confused as Niall laughed into his bowl, shaking his head.

“Nah mate. My niece is gonna be born first, mark my words. I’ve had a feeling for months now.” He leaned against the side of Harry’s bed, smiling as Liam narrowed his eyes. 

“Not in a million years, mate.” Louis peered his head around Zayn’s shoulder, blinking at the two of them amusedly. 

“I’m sorry, but are you two betting on my unborn children?” Zayn covered his mouth to stifle a laugh, Liam staring blankly at him as Niall took another spoonful of Jello up to his mouth. “Yeah, basically!” 

Harry swears he didn’t mean to do it, absolutely promises it. One moment, he’s reaching up to grab ahold of his bed railing to hoist himself up, and the next he’s suddenly caught in a ridiculous amount of pain, his stomach seizing up once more as a contraction ripples across his belly. He let out a loud yell, his hand suddenly spasming in pain and pure shock, making direct contact with Niall’s Jello bowl. The white thing flew out of his hands, spewing the slimy green substance everywhere before hitting the ground with a loud thud. Liam jumped back immediately, Zayn following suit as Louis nearly leapt over his chair to get to his husband. 

“Baby, I’m here, just breathe deep for me...in and out, in and out…” His hands were wrapped around one of Harry’s, watching him intensely as Harry moaned pitifully, his head coming to rest right on Louis’ shoulder. He tried his best to breathe deeply. panting in short little gasps as a machine beside him began tracing the strength of his contraction.  
Louis tore his gaze from Harry, watching as the line began its journey further up and up the screen. “Okay sweetheart, it’s almost near it’s peak...just hold onto me, I’m right here…” Zayn and Liam stared at the couple in shock, blinking at the machine and at Harry’s suddenly very sweaty and red face. Niall shook his hair a bit, loose bits of Jello flying to the floor as he did, quickly brushing off his jacket sleeves before turning to watch Harry, grimacing at his friend. 

Harry’s head was spinning wildly from the pain, pressing his forehead against Louis’ bony shoulder as he kept up his talking. 

“There, it’s tapering down...almost finished, baby, you’re doing so well…” he murmured softly, planting soft kisses along the side of his face as Harry let out a shaky sigh, the pain finally stopping. 

“All finished…” Harry whimpered softly, his grip on Louis’ hands loosening a bit before he sat up slowly, trying to steady his breathing once more, feeling Liam and Zayn’s wide eyes boring into his skull. Louis began rubbing up and down his arm soothingly again, quiet as Harry looked up to his two friends. 

“Can I get some water and ice?” he mumbled weakly, smiling faintly as the couple nodded quickly, all but running from the room to get him some. 

“I got that Jello for free.” Niall’s sad voice sounded from beside Harry, causing both him and Louis to look up at him almost stupidly. He looked at them for a moment before scratching his neck awkwardly, backing up towards the door. 

“It’s fine, I’ll just..go get some more…” Harry watched as he too disappeared from behind the door, Louis groaning loudly at his side. 

“Our friends are fucking idiots. Tell me again why we invited them here?” Harry shrugged a bit, too tired to form a proper smile as he reached up, wiping some sweat from his forehead with the back of his free hand. 

‘They’re our idiots, Lou…” Louis smiled softly, nodding in response as Harry relaxed back against the pillows. 

“Yeah, you’re right…” His rhythmic rubbing of Harry’s arm started back up again, a calm silence filling the air around them. Harry looked down at his stomach for a moment, running his hand tentatively over the top of it, almost afraid to move it too much so as to not trigger another contraction. 

“How far apart was that one?” Louis looked down at his watch for a moment. 

“Still 10 minutes, that one was longer though...about a minute and a half…” He caught Harry’s eye, watching as he closed his eyes. 

“It hurts so fucking bad, Lou...I don’t know how people do this…” Louis’ lips made contact with his knuckles softly, his voice sounding sad. 

“I know baby, I’m so sorry…” he murmured, the two of them looking up as the door opened once more and their doctor finally walked in, an ultrasound technician right on her heels. 

“Good morning, Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson!” Her cheery voice was not overwhelming, rather much more calm and kind, causing Harry to crack a small smile and Louis to sigh in silent relief. 

“Hi, Maya…” he responded quietly, shifting around in the bed slightly as she came over, checking on his machines quickly. 

Maya was an actual godsend, having been their go-to doctor for the past nine months. She made Harry feel as if he wasn’t a celebrity, talking to him and Louis just like any one of her other patients. She had given them her personal cell number for the last month of his pregnancy, urging them to call or text her if ever need be. Basically, she was the best doctor he could’ve asked for.

“Oooh, the contractions are speeding up…” She turned back towards Harry and smiled kindly at him, pushing her blonde hair back and pulling a stethoscope from around her neck, gently moving Harry to sit up. 

“How are we feeling, darling?” she asked, placing the stethoscope in her ears before pressing the cool metal to Harry’s back, Louis helping him to sit up as she lifted his gown.

“I’m okay...really looking forward to that epidural, actually…” She nodded at his response, laughing slightly as she laid him back down. 

“Yeah, that’s a blessing to many at this point. I’m gonna need to check how far you’re dilated before we can do anything like that, though.” Harry nodded quickly, relaxing against the pillows as she made her way towards the end of the bed, Louis silently watching the ultrasound tech getting her machine ready as he rubbed soothing circles against the top of his hand. 

Harry stared fixedly at a point on the ceiling as he felt Maya’s hands prop his legs up, beginning to spread them apart as he stayed quiet. He tapped his thumb gently on the top of his belly, patiently waiting as she examined him. 

“4 centimeters already, goodness me!” Harry blinked, tilting his head down to face her as she laid his legs back down. “You’re moving along quickly, although this is usually normal for twins, especially so far after the due date.” She kept talking as she reached over and gently pulled off his blankets, pulling aside his hospital gown to reveal his bump. “You’re doing beautifully, Harry. Your babies will be here before you know it.” Harry’s heart pounded a bit at her comment, looking excitedly to face Louis. He grinned softly back in response, although it didn’t quite reach his eyes as it normally did. Harry opened his mouth to comment but was interrupted at the sudden ice cold feeling of the ultrasound gel being squirted onto his bare belly, flinching a bit. The tech mumbled a sheepish apology, her cheeks flushing a bright red before she began pressing a remote to his skin.  
Maya folded her arms, swaying a bit back and forth as an image began appearing onscreen, smiling happily and pointing. “Alright, there’s your son…” Harry felt his heart beat faster with excitement as he made out a face on the screen, strengthening his grip on Louis’ hand. 

“And…” The remote began to move slowly, moving onto the other side of his stomach. “...there’s your daughter.” 

Harry swallowed thickly, suddenly fighting back the urge to cry as he gazed upon his daughter’s pixelated face, biting his lip. Maya reached over and pressed the remote a bit deeper down against his skin, a fast and rhythmic thumping noise filling the room. 

“She’s got a very strong heartbeat, hear that?” She followed her previous track and went back to his opposite side, doing the same thing. “As does he.”  
It was true, the noise was fast and loud and very healthy sounding. Harry smiled happily at her, watching as she lifted the remote off, the two doctors beginning to wipe off his belly as she began to chatter. 

“Now, I strongly urge you to eat something, you need your strength. And I want you to go for a walk down some hallways with Louis, just for a bit. This will help whichever baby that plans on arriving first to drop lower and lower into your pelvis…” Harry kept nodding along, suddenly aware of how silent Louis was beside him, still gripping onto his hand. 

“...stay hydrated as well, keep drinking water and go to the bathroom frequently. I’ll be back to check in on you in another hour, sound good?” She finished her speech and Harry gave her a warm smile. 

“Yes, thank you so much Maya…” She waved her hand at him, laughing. 

“It’s just my job, dear.” She picked up a clipboard containing all his information, holding the door open as the ultrasound tech pushed her machine out, the two of them leaving and shutting the door behind them.

An awkward silence filled the room then, the soft beeping of Harry’s various machines sounding oddly out of place as he turned his head to gaze at his husband. Louis remained quiet, his chin resting on the top of his bed railing, staring blankly at a spot on Harry’s blanket. 

Harry gently slipped his hand from under Louis’ grip, reaching up and slowly beginning to run his fingers through his hair. “Talk to me, darling…” The look on Louis’ face was...well, distressing to say the least. He seemed blanked out, frowning slightly and the bags under his eyes even more prominent than usual. 

“I can’t help you at all...I just have to sit here, and watch you cry and scream, and I can’t do anything to fix it…” His voice sounded miserable, alarming Harry immediately. He frowned at him, his hand suddenly dropping from his hair. Louis avoided his gaze, sighing a bit and closing his eyes. 

Harry really...he hadn’t thought about that before. What would it be like to watch Louis go through the same thing, crying his eyes out and clinging onto Harry helplessly as he underwent so much pain? Harry’s frown deepened, blinking down at Louis’ head. 

“Louis...you’ve been helping me for nine months.” he began slowly, watching as Louis’ head tilted up slightly to listen. 

“For nine whole months, you were my biggest help. You were the one holding my hair back when I was puking my guts out, the one that didn’t judge me for falling into a sobbing fit when my clothes stopped fitting. You just took me to get all new ones.” Louis stayed silent, Harry reaching over and grabbing his hand. “You took me to all of our birthing classes, to that stupid yoga class that attempted to teach me how to breathe but obviously didn’t work.” A small laugh echoed throughout the room, Louis sitting up a bit taller. “You were always up at 2 am to run and get me the stupidest foods imaginable, and never complained when I asked for massages. You made sure I took my vitamins, made sure we went to all our appointments and now...you’re here with me, making sure I’m safe.” Louis turned his face up slowly, meeting his eyes as Harry smiled lovingly at him.  
“You’re helping me more than you’ll ever know. Just you being here, and holding onto me, talking me through the pain...Lou, you’re the biggest help I’m gonna get.” Again, Harry didn’t realize he was crying until he felt his gown growing a bit damp, hot tears running down his neck as Louis quickly reached out to wipe his cheeks. Fuck his hormones, honestly. Louis grinned happily at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Thank you, baby...I love you so much.” Harry smiled, winking at his husband.

“I know you do.” 

The next hour came and went in a bit of a haze; Zayn and Liam came back with water and ice just as Harry was suffering through another contraction, Louis soothingly talking him through it. The couple awkwardly waited it out once more, hastily giving Harry his water and ice after it passed. 

“Christ, Zayn…” Liam turned to look at his fiance, making a face. “No kids for us, alright? We can...adopt, or something.” Zayn nodded a little too quickly, looking over at Harry and Louis as Liam turned to face out the window, where a bit of morning light was beginning to shine through the curtains.

Zayn looked back at Liam hastily before back at them, pointing his finger down towards his own abdomen and mouthing ‘I’m pregnant’. 

Harry nearly choked to death on his ice chips, Louis patting him rather aggressively on the back with wide eyes as he stared Zayn down, looking over awkwardly at the window as Harry finally stopped coughing and Liam turned around, blinking confusedly at them before looking at Zayn. 

“What happened?” he asked, Zayn blinking innocently at him after dropping his hand and pulling it behind his back. 

“Harry was a little too eager with his ice chips.” Liam laughed a bit, Louis still staring at some unknown spot outside the window, refusing to look him in the eye. 

Harry blinked back tears from choking, setting his cup down and staring blankly at the couple in front of him, unaware of what to say. Zayn quickly grabbed Liam’s hand, tugging him towards the door before anything could be said. 

“Well, Liam and I are gonna go eat! We’ll be back to check on you later!” He was out the door in a matter of seconds, Liam looking a bit lost as he followed him out. Louis and Harry stared at each other for a couple seconds before fighting back laughter, snickering loudly at their poor friend’s unfortunate timing. 

Maya came and went every couple of hours, Harry’s contractions gathering not only speed but strength as well. Harry nearly cried with anguish when she informed him that he was only dilated to 7 centimeters at 3 that afternoon, fighting the urge to cuss his favorite doctor ever out, as he knew it wasn’t her fault. 

“More than halfway there, dear! You’ll be pushing in no time!” she told him cheerily, leaving them once more. Louis rubbed his eyes wearily, pushing himself up from his spot against the mattress and stretching as Harry reached for his water again, drinking it hastily as Louis reached over and gently wiped the back of his neck and forehead with a cool cloth. 

“We’re getting there, love…” Harry nodded weakly, closing his eyes as he listened to a Spotify playlist the two of them had made about a month or so ago for labor, after it being recommended to them in one of their classes. 

“I know, I’m just impatient,” he mumbled, turning and opening his eyes once more. “Do you wanna go on that walk now? I’m getting tired of just laying here…” Louis smiled and nodded, standing up to help him out of bed. Harry sat up slowly, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and resting his hands on top of his belly, watching as Louis pulled forward his mobile IV. 

“Alright, up you go love…” Harry gripped onto his shoulder tightly and stood up shakily, his legs aching painfully but also feeling relieved to be out of his bed. He shifted his feet carefully, feeling how much heavier the pressure on his pelvis had gotten. 

“Christ, that’s a lot of weight…” he murmured, looking down at his body as Louis kept a hold of his waist. “One of them’s nearly here, I can feel it…” Louis watched him carefully, his eyes flickering nervously back and forth between his belly and the machine, awaiting another contraction. Harry looked up at him, blinking for a moment before reaching out and grabbing his free hand. 

“Here, you can feel a head…” He gently pressed Louis’ small hand to a spot on the bottom of his abdomen, watching him quietly. “Press your fingers there.”

Louis followed his orders, gently pushing against his skin, his eyes widening in shock and letting out a low whistle. “Wow…” he mumbled softly, blinking rapidly. “That sure is him...or her!” he added hastily, watching as Harry raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Don’t tell me you’re siding with Liam!” Louis smiled softly, loosening his fingers and beginning to rub at the spot on his husband’s stomach. 

“I’m not siding with anyone, I’m just saying...well, it’s a Tomlinson gene to have twins. And I was the first one born, so I was the older brother to everyone, you know? If we keep following this pattern...our son will be here first.” Harry nodded for a moment, cocking his head to the side. 

“Yeah well, Gemma was born first. Girl power, and all that shit.” Louis snorted loudly, shaking his head as he dropped his hand. 

“I bet you need to pee with that baby sitting on your bladder.” Harry was suddenly very aware of how much he needed that and nodded quickly, waddling his way to the bathroom with Louis’ help, closing the door behind him.

It was an odd thought to have, Harry will admit that, but from his position on the toilet he let out a loud gasp. 

“Holy shit, Louis!” His husband had come barrelling in, frantically asking what was wrong. Harry just sat there with wide eyes, blinking slowly up at him. 

“Oh, God...what if when I’m pushing...I poop on our baby?!” And yeah, out loud it did sound kind of stupid. He knows Louis tried to hold in his sudden fit of laughter, attempting to muffle it behind his hand but the sheer thought of that scenario was actually pretty hilarious. Louis’ loud giggles rang through the tiled bathroom, Harry slowly but surely joining him as he shook his head, rubbing his eyes. 

“I mean, it happens a lot!” Louis kept laughing, nodding his head in agreement. 

“I know, I know Haz…” He wiped away some tears in his eyes, helping Harry stand up again as he flushed the toilet. “And if it does happen...well, it happens. I promise not to laugh.” Harry rolled his eyes, snaking his arm back around Louis’ waist to hold onto. 

“You’d better not. Although, it WOULD be a nice story to tell our kids when they’re older. ‘Hey, did you know you were a poop baby?’” Louis’ laughter was music to Harry’s ears, genuinely calming him down as they began their trek out of the hospital room.

They made it down a little ways before Harry felt another contraction coming, immediately dropping his hands to rest on his knees and squatting instinctively, his head hanging down limply in front of him. Louis’ hands were gently massaging his shoulder blades, running up and down his spine as Harry waited it out, gritting his teeth and moaning loudly, digging his fingernails into his own skin. Niall had, unfortunately, been chatting it up with a nurse down the hallway and nearly fainted when seeing Harry double over like that, turning an alarming white color in the face, which in turn caused the nurse to roll her eyes and walk away. 

Their walk was interrupted every few minutes by a new wave of pain, and finally Harry figured half an hour was long enough. The couple made it back to their room, their Spotify playlist still playing faintly in the background as Louis shut the door. Harry blew a piece of hair from off of his face, resting both of his hands on his lower back and shutting his eyes, leaning his head back slightly. 

“Christ, when are they coming…” He felt Louis gently tug the loose hair tie from his curls, gathering his hair back up and pulling it into a much cleaner bun. 

“Very soon darling, I promise…” Harry groaned a bit, pulling his head back down once Louis had finished, opening his eyes again. 

“I can’t believe I ruined Niall’s chances with that nurse.” Louis smirked and shook his head, moving Harry’s IV back to sit beside his bed. 

“You didn’t ruin anything; Niall’s just squeamish. God forbid he ever has kids, he’d faint on the delivery room floor.” Harry grinned weakly, dropping a hand from his back and reaching out to touch his husband’s shoulder. 

“I don’t wanna lay back down yet…” he mumbled, tracing his finger tip up and down the side of his neck. Louis nodded, sliding his hands to rest on either side of his waist. 

“We can stand a bit longer…” Harry slid his arms around his neck, smiling and leaning forward, pressing his forehead to rest against Louis’. 

“I love you so much,” he murmured quietly, his lips hovering over Louis’ mouth as he spoke. Louis grinned, closing the small bit of space left between them to give him a gentle kiss, whispering into his mouth. 

“I love you too.” Harry raised his head up a bit, smiling as the beginning notes of Thinking Out Loud began to sound through the room. 

“I still can’t believe we put Ed on our playlist.” Louis laughed loudly, throwing his head back as Harry’s heart raced happily, watching him. 

“Yeah well, he basically played his entire album for our wedding day. He kinda has to be on this playlist, I think…” Louis looked down at his feet, sliding them out of his slippers quickly, matching his toes up with Harry’s own, having abandoned his own slippers hours ago. “Do you wanna dance with me?” He looked back up to meet Harry’s eyes and, Jesus Christ, Harry’s face was heating up before Louis even started smiling at him. 

Harry nodded quickly, fighting back a huge grin as he readjusted his arms around his husband’s neck, Louis gently keeping a hold of his waist and beginning to swing them back and forth, slowly around the room, as Ed’s soft voice floated dreamily around them. 

Harry closed his eyes, his chin resting gently on top of Louis’ shoulders as they danced, taking his time to breathe in and out slowly. How strange the pair of them must look, Harry bigger than a whale in his polka dotted hospital gown, Louis in his black joggers and one of Harry’s own baggy shirts, both of them barefoot and dancing more than likely very off tempo in a hospital room surrounded by machines. Not really anything similar to their wedding night, and yet Harry couldn’t keep it out of his mind. Louis stayed silent, his face nuzzled gently into Harry’s neck, savoring their few moments of peace and quiet. 

It happened way faster that Harry ever thought possible. 

About halfway through the song, Harry began stiffening up against him, his grip around Louis tightening quickly. Louis stopped them immediately, strengthening his grip on his waist as Harry pushed himself closer, closing up any space in between them. Harry buried his face into Louis’ shoulder, letting out a low, miserable moan. 

“Hazza, baby, just breathe...focus on the song, not on the pain…” Harry’s fingernails were digging deep into the back of Louis’ shoulders, probably dangerously close to drawing blood. He let out a loud gasp, trying to regain control of his breathing, trying not to think about the fact that Louis could probably feel his own contraction right up against his own abdomen. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to breathe along to the rhythm of the song. He focused on the words, on Ed’s soft voice, on Louis’ hands running up and down his back soothingly, but nothing was working. 

“Louis, fuck...it’s not….it’s not stopping…” He felt as Louis’ head moved against his own, probably taking a glance at one of the machines beside them. 

“Breathe, Harry…” A note on panic had entered his voice as Harry let out another cry of pain, louder this time. He moved his arms and pressed his hands against Louis’ shoulders, pushing himself up to stand a bit, blinking open his eyes. Louis looked at him nervously, holding onto his sides rather tightly for support. 

Harry’s chest rose and fell rapidly, a sheen of sweat now covering his reddening face. “Louis, it h-” His green eyes suddenly widened in distress, his death grip on Louis tightening even further as he hunched over a bit, instinctively squeezing his thighs together. “Oh, Jesus fucking Christ…” 

Louis grabbed his face immediately, pulling his head up to face him dead on. “Harry, what’s wrong? What’s happening? Talk to me.” His voice was sterner now, still looking anxious as Harry dropped his hands down from his shoulders, cradling the bottom of his stomach. 

“There’s...it’s a lot of pressure now, down...down there…” Another wave of pain hits and he’s suddenly squeezing his thighs together tighter, squeezing his eyes shut again. “Fuck...oh my God, Louis, they’re coming, like right now…” 

Louis stared at him blankly for a moment, blinking as Harry moved himself back to sit on the edge of the bed, still cradling his stomach and attempting to fucking breathe. He felt almost lightheaded, dazed by the ungodly amount of pain and pressure that had just overtaken him. He opened his eyes again, staring at Louis through tear filled eyes before Louis was in the doorway, yelling Maya’s name over and over, begging for help. 

Harry threw himself halfway bed on the bed for some sort of relief, whimpering loudly as nothing came. His hands were gripping the edge of his mattress, his thighs trembling as he tried to keep them pressed together. Louis ran over immediately, grabbing ahold of his hands. 

“Baby, breathe...it’s okay, I’m right here…” Harry cried out in pain again, feeling hot tears begin to fall and mingle with the sweat already on his cheeks. 

“Louis, I gotta push, I gotta push…” 

Maya’s usually calm but now stern voice interrupted his thoughts, the door flying open behind them. 

“Harry, you can’t push yet. Don’t even try, we’ve got to get you into the delivery room.” Harry sobbed again, louder this time as he began being hoisted back onto the bed, never letting go of his grip on Louis’ hands. 

“I have to, I need to, please...I feel them coming…” Maya shook her head again, a flock of nurses swarming around her as they got ready to move his bed. 

“Harry, you can’t. We’re almost there, I promise. Once we get to the room, your babies will be here in a matter of minutes.” Harry swallowed thickly, her comment distracting him from the pain for a moment. His babies...his and Louis’ babies..they’d be holding them in less than an hour. 

Harry kept his eyes squeezed shut, focusing only on Louis tight grip on his hand as he felt the bed being moved, a cool breeze blowing across his face as they all but ran down the hall. He managed to open his eyes, glancing at Louis as they went. 

“Baby...we get to hold...our children soon…” Louis’ face went pink with excitement as he grinned at him, nodding and pressing a hasty kiss to his sweaty forehead. 

“That we do, love…” Suddenly Harry caught sight of the shocked faces of Liam, Zayn and Louis as they whizzed past, his eyes widening in alarm. 

“Louis...Louis, I want them in here! I need them here with me!” He wasn’t sure what it was; maybe the sheer panic of finally becoming a father or the overwhelming amount of pain he was in, but as soon as Harry had seen them he wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by his best friends again. 

Louis blinked at him for a moment, then nodded in agreement, ignoring whatever drove Harry to make that questionable decision. “Alright darling...lads, come on!” He pointed his head down the hallway, the bed finally reaching their secluded room at the end of it. Harry kept his breathing steady, his toes curling up in pain as they pulled him inside. 

“Alright, sweetheart? I know this is the last thing you want to hear…” Harry blinked up at the ceiling, Maya’s calm voice ringing through his ears. “I can’t give you an epidural, it’s too late for that...the babies started coming so fast, and it’s not going to work in time for you to push...” A strangled sobbing noise emits from his throat as he hears the door open once more, Liam Zayn and Niall all running inside. 

“Are you fucking serious?!” Another wave of pain hits and Harry feels like he’s about to vomit, feeling as Maya begins to prop up his legs. 

“I know, honey, I’m sorry…” Louis frowned at him, moving off a strand of curly hair that had stuck to the side of his face with sweat. Maya looked up at them quickly, scanning the group in front of her. 

“Alright...Liam and Zayn, right?” The couple nodded quickly, Liam looking a bit pale and Zayn looking downright terrified. “I need you guys on Harry’s left side for me…” They quickly followed her orders, Harry vaguely feeling as they grabbed a hold of his hand tightly. He gave them a feeble squeeze back, unable to open his eyes anymore. 

“Niall, I need you on his right side.” His opposite hand was grabbed onto as well, and suddenly Harry felt an amazing sense of relief flood over him, thankful that he had so many people with him. 

Harry opened his eyes carefully, watching as Maya seemed to internally debate with herself for a moment. “Okay, I usually don’t do this, but Harry’s gonna need all the help he can get.” She was staring fixedly at Louis, pointing to the top of the bed. “I need you to climb up and sit behind him, okay? Keep a good grip on his shoulders or waist, he’s gonna need to hear your voice to help through all this pain.” 

A few seconds later Harry felt himself being pulled to sit up by the nurses, Louis’ small body nestling directly behind his own before he laid back down, his sweaty back pressing against Louis’ chest. He almost cried in relief as Louis’ hands began brushing through his hair, down his neck and to his shoulders. 

“I’m right here, baby,” he murmured softly into Harry’s ear, kissing his jaw softly as a couple of nurses holding a pink and a blue blanket stood beside Maya’s side, who was now seated at the end of the bed, pulling a mask on. 

“Alright, Harry. Here we go!” Her cheery demeanor made Harry want to hit her with his foot, but he restrained himself as she gave him permission to push. 

No amount of stupid yoga classes or pregnancy books had any effort in preparing him for that. 

The pain was indescribable; it drained all of the energy out of him and he let out a loud scream as he leaned forward, his chin pressing up against his chest and his face turning a dark red color. Maya nodded patiently, keeping a grip on one of his ankles. “Good job, Harry…” His contraction faded and he fell back limply against Louis’ chest, probably knocking him against the wall behind them. 

“Harry, that was wonderful…” he heard Louis whisper into his ear, Harry close to hyperventilation already. Another nurse standing behind Zayn ran forward quickly and pressed an oxygen mask up to Harry’s mouth, Maya eyeing him sternly. 

“Harry, you need to breathe. You’re not doing yourself any good of you can't breathe.” Harry’s head was spinning, taking shallow and desperate gasps into the mask as he tightened his grips on the boys’ hands. Maya frowned, looking up at Louis quickly. “Keep talking to him; he needs your voice.” 

Harry felt Louis nod above him, feeling as his hot breath began to tickle at his ear once more. “Darling, I just need you to focus on my voice, okay?” Harry nodded weakly, still gasping into the mask and fighting back tears. Louis rubbed his shoulders gently, nuzzling his nose into his neck. “Let’s talk about our babies, how beautiful they’re gonna be…” Harry swallowed thickly, shaking his head and managing to pull his mouth away from the mask, tilting his head up to face Louis. 

“Sing to me.” 

That was what Louis always did when Harry had a bad day, or was sick; they’d lie in bed together, Louis’ voice capable of drowning out any pain or bad thoughts he was having immediately. Harry rested the back of his head against Louis’ collarbone, his breathing finally starting to even out again as he felt a soft kiss pressed on the top of his sweaty curls. 

“Make a little conversation...so long, I’ve been waiting…” Harry’s heart swells with love again, whimpering as Louis begins to sing. Home had always been a favorite song of theirs...Louis knew him too well. 

Louis’ voice begins to falter a bit, not due to his singing but from another contraction that hits Harry like a wrecking ball, distracting him completely. He let out another loud sob, his head flying up to see Maya nodding quickly. 

“Alright Harry, another big push!” The next twenty or so minutes go by like this, Louis’ voice filling his ears, pausing momentarily to kiss his face or to compliment him on his pushing. It feels like an eternity to Harry, crying out in frustration after Maya informs him that there’s still no head yet. 

“I should start seeing one after this next push, trust me Harry!” Liam and Zayn were quiet at his side, maintaining their grips while Niall looked positively nauseous, swallowing thickly. 

“Jesus Christ…” His voice was up an octave and Louis shot him a dangerous look, still rubbing Harry’s shoulders. 

“Shut up, Niall,” he spat angrily, Harry moaning softly and curling his toes up in pain. 

“I gotta push...I gotta push again…” Louis stroked his hair softly, looking up as Maya eyed him carefully. 

“Alright, Harry. Just listen to what your body tells you to do…” She bent forward a bit, the nurses around her leaning in for a closer look. “Push!” 

Something feels different this time, and Harry can’t quite put his finger on it as he leans forward again, yelling out in pain. It’s not until he hears Liam and Zayn gasp loudly beside him and feels Niall’s hand suddenly tighten his grip on him that he realizes something happened. 

“There’s a head, great job honey!” Maya’s voice is full of glee, the nurses shuffling happily around her as Louis suddenly stops mid sentence, his hands rubbing Harry’s shoulders pausing. 

“Oh, there’s a full head of hair...just beautiful, you two…” She grined happily up at him, Harry barely able to see her before another groan escapes his lips, continuing to push until he feels the head come out completely. 

Louis is silent above him, frozen in what Harry hopes is pure excitement and shock. Harry suddenly feels the grip on his right hand loosen, and a few seconds later a loud thud echoes through the room, a couple of nurses gasping in alarm and every single face fturning to his side. 

Harry barely has time to comprehend what just happened, moving his now free right hand around quickly. 

“Did Niall just faint?!” Louis leans over a bit, scanning the now unconscious man on the ground. 

“Oh fucking hell, just leave him!” Another wave of pain scatters Harry’s brain, barely giving Louis time to finish yelling before he’s screaming again. Maya stands up immediately, loudly calling out over his yelling. 

“Harry, don’t push so long! I need a few short, little ones so I can get him or her out safely!” Harry whimpers again, feeling as Zayn’s hand suddenly appears at his right side and squeezing it tightly, obviously ignoring the blacked out man on the floor beneath him. 

“You’re so close Harry, almost there!” Zayn’s voice is trembling slightly, full of excitement and Liam nods quickly at Harry’s other side. 

“Keep going, Harry! Just a few more pushes!” Harry swallowed thickly, a new stream of tears falling down his cheeks as he focuses on his friends’ voices. He felt Louis’ body move slightly against his back, probably sitting up a bit higher so he could see Maya. 

“Come on darling, you can do this…” His hands ran up and down Harry’s biceps rather quickly, his chin coming to rest on the top of Harry’s curls. For a moment, Harry remains still. 

This was it...this was the last few moments Harry and Louis were going to spend without children. 

Then, suddenly, through the intense pain and rapid pushing, Harry hears the loud crying of a baby sound through the room, feels relief as Maya gently pulls their child out, grinning happily. 

“It’s a boy!” 

And...wow. Suddenly, everything was all worth it. 

Harry’s full on crying now, probably matching the same as the baby and so is Louis, great loud gasps as Maya pulls up a tiny baby, swabbing a gloved finger inside of his mouth and nose quickly before handing him off to a nurse. Harry barely knows what’s happening as he feels a cloth placed over his chest, blinking rapidly as the nurse leans forward and lays him down right on top of him, over his pounding heart. 

He’s still screaming loudly, a large amount of dark hair covering his small head, his face a dark red color as he wriggles around a bit against Harry’s body. Liam and Zayn were silent, staring at the baby with wide eyes and huge grins. 

“He’s beautiful, Harry!”

“I can’t believe it...he’s here, finally!” Harry immediately dropped their hands, reaching up to touch his baby’s tiny, wrinkly hand for the first time, and another wave of tears comes. Louis was silent behind him, staring dumbly at the baby on his husband’s chest, unable to move at all. Harry couldn’t keep the grin off his face, running his fingertip along his son’s arm as he tilted his head upward. 

“Louis, you have a son!” 

And then Louis is frantically crying, trying to muffle his joyful sobs with Harry’s hair as he reached around his shoulder, gently grabbing a hold of his other tiny hand, sniffling happily. 

“Harry, that’s OUR son.” 

Harry figures they both would’ve just kept blubbering away happily if not for the sudden contraction that seized up his stomach and nearly made him choke on his own spit. Oh God...his daughter was coming. 

His son was pulled off of him quickly, moving him to the back of the room as Harry groaned once more, frantically searching for Liam and Zayn’s hands again. Maya was already back at the end of the bed, rubbing his ankles soothingly. 

“Alright, Harry...let’s get ready to meet your daughter!” 

She came the exact same way; another long and painful push followed by a few short ones until her screaming voice began echoing through the room, matching her brother’s.  
“You’ve got a strong set of lungs on these two!” Maya chimed in happily, swabbing her mouth and nose with her finger before handing her off. 

A sense of sweet relief washed over Harry immediately, finally collapsing back onto Louis’ chest and closing his eyes, breathing hard. He felt his husband’s hands smooth back his hair once more, a soft kiss being place onto the nape of his neck. 

“You did it, babe...I’m so proud of you, that was amazing…” he mused, Harry feeling hot tears falling from Louis’ face onto his own skin. Harry managed a weak smile, swallowing a bit before speaking hoarsely. 

“They’ve got the lungs of future singers…” Louis laughed breathily into his neck, nodding in agreement as he felt Liam and Zayn drop his hands once more. He opened his eyes, blinking a bit and watched as their daughter was placed down on top of his chest. 

She was slightly smaller than her brother, with a tuft of dark hair but not nearly as much as her sibling. She was already quiet, her crying having ceased almost immediately and she squirmed around on the blanket, her head falling to rest as it faced her parents. 

Harry grinned, reaching out to softly touch the top of her head, cupping it against his own palm. “Hi, baby girl…” he whispered, running his thumb along the side of her head. Louis’ hand was at her feet, running a fingertip delicately along them. 

“Ten little fingers and ten little toes…” he mused happily. “Just like your brother.” Harry felt his chest clench up suddenly, overwhelmed with the amount of love he was feeling as another nurse gently placed his son down beside his sister. Here he was, laying with his husband, cradling their two newborn babies while being surrounded by their best friends and the best doctors a person could ask for.

It was all a little too much, and Harry found himself crying all over again. 

The next couple of hours flew by quickly, after getting cleaned up and transferred back to an clean bed in his original hospital room. His babies were cleaned up whisked away quickly, much to Harry’s dismay. 

“I’m sorry love, they’ll be back soon. We have to make sure they’re in tip top shape and then you’ll be able to hold them as long as you want.” Maya was pulling up the covers over Harry’s stomach, which now felt strangely empty as the rest of the nurses began leaving the room. 

“Okay...thank you so much, Maya…” He smiled up at her, moving some hair from his eyes.“Really...I can’t thank you enough.” His doctor beamed at him, patting the top of his hand gently. 

“It’s no problem at all, my dear. You did beautifully today.” She turned to leave the room, opening the door just as a huge flood of people began pouring in. 

“Harry, sweetheart!” He heard the voice of his mum before he could even see her, nearly getting knocked off the bed as she ran over to hug him. Maya laughed and turned to walk out, Harry grinning into his mother’s shoulder as he hugged her back. 

“Hi, mum…” She planted a huge kiss on the top of his head as Gemma appeared at his side, grabbing onto one of his hands excitedly. “Where are they, my little niece and nephew?!” Harry smiled and moved his head up from his mum’s grasp, catching her eye. 

“They’re still being examined and all that...should be back soon…” Gemma huffed impatiently, jutting out her bottom lip as Harry heard the all too familiar sound of Doris and Ernest running into the room. 

“Hazza! Hazza!” Harry giggled, watching them tumble into the room, Daisy and Phoebe right on their heels. Lottie and Fizzy followed after and Johannah and Dan brought up the rear, her arms wrapped around her son as tightly as possible while walking. Louis was absolutely beaming, a bit overwhelmed at all his family being here at once. Gemma kneeled down immediately to catch the two twins, covering them with kisses as they giggled loudly. 

“Hazza’s gotta stay in bed, he’s not feeling too good loves…” Anne caught sight of Johannah’s eyes and dropped Harry’s hand, rushing forward to hug her tightly. Johannah smiled and let go of Louis, both of them near tears at the prospect of finally becoming grandmothers. 

Louis somehow managed to squeeze past the masses, finding his way back to Harry’s bedside and taking hold of his hand, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. 

“I couldn’t stop them all from coming in; it was like a stampede.” Harry laughed softly at Louis’ hushed whispering, shaking his head. 

“It’s fine, Lou...they’re excited.” Louis smiled and fell silent, staying by his side as he and Harry were bombarded with various questions. 

Sometime later Liam, Zayn and Niall came to their rescue, walking in and informing the huge crowd that the babies were now in the nursery, thanks to Maya, for them to see. Harry swore his sister almost slipped and fell at how fast she ran out, Lottie following right behind her. He giggled softly, leaning his head against Louis’ shoulder as the crowd started to dissipate, his mum and Johannah lingering behind for a moment more. 

Harry blushed as his mum pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, Johannah doing the same with her son before the pair of them switched out. Johannah ran her hand gently through Harry’s curls, smiling at him. 

“I’m so happy for you two…” she mused, Harry grinning back at her. 

“Thank you…” He leaned forward and kissed her cheek before her mouth was at his ear, whispering quietly to him. 

“Thank you for making my son so happy.” Harry felt his eyes suddenly fill up with tears, swallowing thickly. If only she knew how thankful he was for Louis. All he could get out was a simple nod before she stood back up, the two of them promising to come back soon. They walked out the door together, leaving them alone in the room with Niall, Liam and Zayn. 

Harry sniffled slightly, rubbing his eyes quickly before looking over at Louis, who had the same dazed look on his face. He figured his mum must’ve said the same thing.  
He turned his gaze back towards his friends, Zayn clinging happily onto Liam’s waist as they leaned against the window, both of them beaming at the couple. Niall, however, was seated in a chair at the edge of the room with an icepack to his head, looking a bit disgruntled. 

“How’s your head, Ni?” Harry asked, fighting back a smile as Liam snickered at the window. Louis was silent, watching him with a smug smile as Niall groaned in response. 

“Yeah yeah, I passed out. Hurts like a bitch, let me tell you!” Zayn giggled loudly, muffling his face into Liam’s side as Niall lifted the ice pack from his hair. “It was a lot to handle, okay?!” He added defensively, Harry rolling his eyes in response. 

“Oh, it was a lot for YOU to handle?” Niall stared blankly at him, blushing a bit before sitting back down against the chair, grumbling to himself. Louis snickered and turned to face Liam, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“What did you think of it all, Payno?” Liam made a face, wrinkling up his nose as Zayn fell silent at his side, Harry shifting a bit nervously in his bed at Louis’ obviously investigative question.

“It was...crazy, to say the least,” he admitted, running a hand gently through Zayn’s hair. “But seeing your two babies...I don’t know, it just felt worth it in the end?” Harry grinned happily, watching as Zayn fought back a small smile at his side. Liam leaned down and kissed his forehead gently. “We might have to rethink this whole kids thing, Zayn.” 

Louis’ eyes widened and he coughed abruptly, Harry quickly hitting him in the chest as Niall watched them with a furrowed brow, looking confused. Zayn’s cheeks flushed a light pink color and he nodded in response, tightening his hold around his fiance’s waist. 

“Sounds good, Li…” Harry looked down at his hands, trying to hold in his smile as he messed around with his hospital band, Louis nodding in agreement. 

“Yeah Liam, you and Zayn would have gorgeous kids.” Niall blinked slowly at them, moving his head back and forth between them. 

“Jesus Christ, you’re all making my headache worse.” he announced loudly, standing up and stretching. “I don’t want to think about babies and hospitals and labor for a long time.” Liam laughed happily, shaking his head. 

“Niall, when will you bless us with some amazing Irish children?” Niall shrugged, placing his ice pack on the top of his head. 

“Who knows; maybe never.” Harry rolled his eyes, shaking his head. 

“You’ll change your mind, Niall.” Louis smiled at him, leaning down and kissing his cheek gently. 

Around 7 pm, the boys all decided to head home after Louis’ and Harry’s families had swarmed in once more to say goodbye, all of them cooing at how gorgeous their son and daughter were. After a shower of kisses and hugs they finally disappeared, Niall walking over and clapping them both on the shoulders. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow lads; I promise not to pass out this time.” Harry smiled and nodded as Louis laughed beside him. 

“Sounds good, Ni.” He watched him go and stand by the door, waiting for Liam and Zayn as they both walked over to hug them goodbye. Zayn reached Harry’s bed first, leaning down and hugging him close, whispering in his ear. 

“I don’t know when I’m gonna tell Liam…” Harry held him close, peering out of the corner of his eye as he watched Louis and Liam chatting beside them. 

“You need to tell him soon...don’t worry Z, he’s gonna be happy, I promise.” He ran a reassuring hand up Zayn’s arm as they broke apart, Zayn flashing Harry a small smile. He mouthed ‘thank you’ before turning and walking over to Louis, switching places with Liam. 

After more goodbyes and hugs and hidden looks to Zayn which were unseen by an oblivious Liam, the couple finally left, leaving Louis and Harry alone for the first time in hours. As soon as the door shut Harry immediately let out a loud yawn, scrunching his eyes shut as Louis giggled softly at his side. 

“Yeah, me too darling..” Harry hummed happily as he felt Louis begin to climb up onto his bed, moving himself over a bit to allow Louis to curl up in his side. Louis’ arms wrapped tentatively around his side, Harry wincing a bit but nodding anyway. 

“No, it’s okay Lou...just hold me, please…” he murmured sleepily, sliding one arm around his husband’s shoulder and the other to rest on top of Louis’ tummy. They fell silent for awhile, Louis tracing invisible patterns along Harry’s side as the sun disappeared outside their window. 

“Does it feel weird not having them inside you?” Harry blinked his eyes open, contemplating his question for a moment. He ran his fingers gently through Louis’ hair, nodding slowly. 

“Yeah, it does actually…” And it really did; the fact that he could no longer feel his babies moving inside of him, knowing that they were safe and protected made him feel a bit uneasy. But on the other hand, knowing that they were alive and healthy and that Louis was here to help him raise them...well, he’d get over it shortly enough. 

“Although being able to walk again will surely be nice…” Louis giggled softly into the nape of his neck, nodding in agreement. 

“Oh I’m sure it will...no more backaches, constant kicking keeping you up at night…” He pulled his face up from Harry’s neck, meeting his eyes. “How about next time I carry our baby?” Harry raised an eyebrow at him, scanning his face closely. 

“You’ve already decided on a next time, huh?” Louis shrugged a bit, reaching up and touching his lips gently with his fingertip. 

“Big family, remember?” Harry smiled and pursed his lips, planting a tiny kiss onto his finger. 

“We’ll decide when the time comes...wait, don’t tell me you’re pregnant like Zayn!” He gave a dramatic mock gasp and Louis burst into laughter, shaking his head and burying his face into his neck. 

“No Harry, I’m not. Promise!” he added, another fit of giggles taking him over as Harry tickled his side, grinning happily. 

“Imagine you, all big and pregnant and adorable…” Harry ceased his tickling, poking his belly button gently as Louis relaxed back into his side. “Not a bad idea, Tommo.” Louis rolled his eyes, playfully slapping his hand away. 

“Slow down there, you literally just gave birth today.” Harry smiled to himself, resting his cheek on top of Louis’ head. 

“I know...but our babies are so cute.” As if right on cue, their door opened once more and Maya walked in, pushing one of their babies’ beds in front of her, smiling happily at them. 

“Hope I didn’t interrupt anything…” she teased, another nurse right behind her with the second bed. Louis sat up immediately, Harry trying to keep up with him but wincing in pain at the effort. Louis looked over and helped him up quickly, shoving another pillow beneath his back for support. Harry flashed him a thankful smile, looking up as Maya pushed both of the beds right next to them. 

“They’re free to stay with you tonight; we’ll just be checking in every now and then to feed them and such. When you get tired, just lay them back down, but you can hold them all night if you want to.” Harry’s heart started racing immediately, anxiously wanting nothing more than to cradle his babies. Louis remained quiet beside him, watching eagerly as Maya reached down and lifted up the first baby, their son, dressed in a blue onesie and blue cap, laying him gently to rest in Louis’ arms. 

Harry instantly started to choke up, his eyes filling with tears as he watched his husband pull him close, cradling him close to his chest. He was absolutely beaming, reaching out and grabbing ahold of his tiny hand and Harry was so overwhelmed with love and pure adoration that he barely heard Maya calling out his name. 

“Harry?” He looked up after a moment, sucking in a deep breath as he saw her holding out his daughter, dressed the same as her brother except in pink. Harry leaned forward a bit, reaching over Louis to take her gently, pulling her back and nestling her in his arm, against his chest. She yawned softly, her little mouth opening into a round o shape before nuzzling her head into his skin, eyes still shut. Harry knew he was on the verge of full on crying, sniffling softly and looking up just as Maya and the nurse were nearly out the door. She turned around to face them again, peering around the door. 

“Enjoy your first night as parents.” She smiled and shut the door behind her, leaving the new family alone. 

For a while, neither of them said anything. Harry swayed his arms a bit back and forth to keep his daughter asleep while Louis sat in silence, watching his son rest as he held tightly onto his finger. Harry tilted his head slightly to the side, scanning his daughter’s face carefully for a moment. 

“She’s definitely a Rosaline…” he murmured, stroking her face delicately with his fingertip. Louis stayed quiet, running his hand softly along the top of his son’s head. 

“He’s an Elijah, for sure…” He looked over at Harry, smiling softly at him. “Switch?” Harry grinned and nodded eagerly, the two of them slowly trading the babies across the sea of blankets around them. Louis brought her back up to his chest and Harry did the same, his vision starting to swim with tears again. 

“Christ, Louis, he has your nose…” Louis looked over for a second, blinking at him. 

“Really?” Harry nodded again, reaching down and gently touching his son’s nose, grinning happily. 

“Oh yeah, he’s definitely an Elijah...Elijah William Tomlinson.” He lifted his head up, saying the name to himself a couple of times as if testing it out. “Yeah, that’s the perfect name.” Louis chewed on his bottom lip, fighting back an embarrassed grin at the sound of his son taking his middle name, still watching his daughter sleep soundly on his chest  
.  
“Rosaline Emilia Tomlinson. Emilia with an E, so she can take the first letter of your middle name.” Harry grinned happily, nudging Louis’ arm playfully with his elbow. 

“Thank God you’re a Shakespeare geek; I never would’ve thought about the name Rosaline.” Louis laughed softly, moving Rosaline around slightly in his arms to adjust her weight.  
“Yeah yeah…” His voice faltered off quietly, the two of them falling back into a comfortable silence, just watching the twins sleep. 

Louis turned his face upward, watching Harry intently until he broke his gaze from Elijah, turning to meet his eyes with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, Lou?” Louis smiled softly, shaking his head a bit. 

“Just wanted to say that I love you.” 

And, yeah, maybe Harry sorta forgets how to breathe for a moment as Louis leans forward, pressing his lips to his gently, deepening the kiss as Harry finally responds.  
He pulled his lips away slowly, opening his eyes and pressing his forehead against Louis’.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave me kudos if you liked it and talk to me in the comments or on Twitter @fingerkisslou. I'm open to any criticism you may have! :)


End file.
